


Apodyopis

by cal1brations



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suguro looks <i>so good</i> in-uniform, Rin is sure he’s leaving women weeping in the streets behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago for some prompt thing on Tumblr, I just realized I never posted it here. Whoops.
> 
> P.S: This was written before Suguro was revealed to have... chopped off his shaggy rooster hair... so yeah. He doesn't have the new hairstyle. Idc.

Suguro looks _so_ _good_ in-uniform, Rin is sure he’s leaving women weeping in the streets behind them.

Currently, they’re standing together, side-by-side, waiting for the train. Which is a weird thing, what with practically-magic keys and everything, but Suguro insisted on the long way back; probably because when they’d finished up, Rin was still practically _jittering_ with energy, and he still kind of is, even though the station was a long walk from where their mission was.

As they walked through the small city—rather quiet, given to time of night it is, late enough to be nearly morning—Rin couldn’t help but watch the few people watching them walk together. There had been a group of women at one point, definitely drunk, fawning over Suguro (which was only made clear by one of their slurred whispers of “So many piercings! What a bad boy!” that Rin nearly barked a laugh at) as they passed by. In the moment, Rin’s only need was to tease Suguro, bump him with his elbow and ask what he thought of the cackle of women waving at him when he turned to spare them a glance.

Suguro only rolled his eyes, shook his head while telling Rin the last thing on his mind was picking up girls; especially drunk ones, in the middle of a city he didn’t plan on spending more than the absolutely necessary amount of time it took to wait for the next train out of.

The women, far behind them now, make sounds of disappointment at being ignored. Rin distinctly hears a sob of, “You’re no fun, _anyway_!” at their backs; him and Suguro share a muted smirk as they continue on towards the station.

But now they’re standing here, waiting in mostly-quiet for the next ride back home. Suguro lets out a long sigh, hands sliding into his pockets, and Rin’s eyes settle on him, watching the action of Suguro trying to relax.

And then, his mind wanders.

Suguro’s hair is tied back in a ponytail, which Rin really likes, because he gets to see the line of Suguro’s strong jaw, the curve of his throat—

His uniform stifles any view Rin would be distinctly interested in. The stark-white collar stands up against the skin of his throat, black collar of his coat layered over it. It’s too many clothes for Rin to think about, but as he looks over Suguro, he can’t exactly complain.

Suguro’s a pretty big guy, lots of muscle in his build. Even under his uniform, his shirt and coat, Rin can see at least the mass of his brawn. The way his coat holds around his torso tightly, hugging him in ways Rin is very, very fond of. It’s a shame Rin can’t get too good a look at Suguro’s fantastic legs, due to his coat and the slacks, but even still, Rin is appreciative.

But, he could be even _more_ appreciative.

Rin’s glance slides back up to Suguro’s throat, the collar of his shirt. He thinks he’d start with Suguro’s tie, slowly undoing it, taking time to enjoy the feel of the material between his fingers while watching Suguro’s face, lips parted in arousal, in awe at the treatment.

Then Rin would go for his coat, his shirt. He’d undo every single button with the same amount of attention, watch Suguro’s torso slowly come into few. He’s seen Suguro naked before, obviously, so he knows exactly what he’s looking to find underneath Suguro’s uniform.

Muscle, _lots_ of it, but that’s a given. The oddly-attractive hair spanning over his chest, guiding down to the mound of his pelvis.

And that’s when Rin thinks he’d work on loosening Suguro’s belt, undoing his fly, probably a little more eager to get Suguro undressed at that point; Suguro being naked only leads to great things, after all, Rin thinks with a stifled smirk.

Rin wouldn’t be able to wait, he’s sure, to get Suguro’s trousers down, drop the bottom half of his attire to his knees while looking over Suguro’s perfect, magnificent cock. Suguro’s pretty hairy—all over, honestly—but it’s definitely not a bad thing. Especially not with the way it grows over the base of Suguro’s cock, has an appeal that Rin can’t really understand, but doesn’t really _need_ to understand to know that he finds Suguro unbelievably irresistible—

Rin is sure he’d want to drop to his knees, then. Grab Suguro by the muscular thighs, maybe slide his grip around to Suguro’s pert ass to give him a squeeze while he’d ghost his breath over Suguro, tantalizing, teasing Suguro as he’d smile up at him, ask if he can suck—

“— _Rin_!”

Rin feels his heart drop violently into his stomach, shakes his head of the thought as he laughs out an awkward, “Ha, what?”

Actual Suguro, who is still very much clothed, is standing with a look of pure confusion—irritation, maybe—with an arm stretched out to the, oh—

“Train? Come _on_! I’m not staying the night here.”

Rin nods, and they stumble inside, immediately finding a pair of vacant seats, in the midst of a vacant car. That’s nice. Just sitting down makes both exorcists let out a sigh of relief after being on their feet for hours, and Rin slouches deep down into his seat, bracing his knees up against the seat in front of them for maximum comfort.

Suguro gives him a look, loosening his tie a bit—an action Rin does not miss.

“What’s with you?” Suguro asks, brows knitted together in curiosity. “You were acting like a total space case—I called your name, like, four times.”

Rin watches Suguro’s fingers more than his face, specifically how they undo the first couple buttons of his coat, then his shirt. Nothing too revealing or lascivious, just enough for comfort, like how Suguro might wear his clothes when it isn’t for work or appearances.

The appearance of Suguro’s throat there, with Suguro’s partially-undone shirt and tie, makes Rin have the overwhelming urge to lean in and _bite_ it.

“Just thinkin’,” Rin thinks to answer before the pause goes on for too long, and Suguro gives a sigh of… whatever. Compliance, Rin thinks, since Suguro slides down in his seat as well, slouched, but not nearly as Rin currently is.

“Space case,” Suguro grunts, and Rin turns his head to the window, smothering a smirk as he skirts against Suguro’s pantleg with his tail, flicking the tip of it _just_ under the leghole of his trousers, to swat at the skin beneath—

Suguro lets out a little noise, a _gasp_ is definitely what it is, though Rin knows Suguro would beg to differ, and Rin thinks he might just get a chance to unclothe Suguro in extremely intimate detail when they get back.

He’s practically beaming the entire trip home.


End file.
